Love, C C
by Gato Goddess
Summary: Anonymus love letters get sent to Davis. Find out what happens when he finds out who she is... THis is a Daikari and GG doesn't own Digimon Sorry! ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm finally back, miss me? Anywho, I'm so sorry I've been gone. I just couldn't think straight, ya know?  
  
Hopes ya luv this, it's my latest and greatest.  
  
***********  
  
Love, C. C.  
  
Chapter one  
  
***********  
  
Kari walked up the stairs, "Mail's here."  
  
Everyone opened their door except Davis, he knows he never gets snail-mail so he didn't bother. Besides, his door drops down and it would block the hall.  
  
"Sora, Tai, Yolei, Matt, Ken, T.K., and T.K., would you slip this up to Davis?" Kari said, "I can't reach."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She slipped into her own room of the boarding house to read her letters, 'Junk mail, please buy this, buy that, Hocomo, January, Amber. Nothing special, ohh, I forgot, Amber's birthday is coming up. What am I gonna buy her? Maybe that candle-making kit in that one letter...'  
  
Tai's excited and astonished voice broke her chain of thoughts, "Kari, come quick you gotta see this!"  
  
'Can't hurt to look,' she thought as she walked back into the hall. Everyone was crowded around a single sheet of paper in Davis's hand, "What?"  
  
"Davis got a *love letter*," Yolei said.  
  
"Really?" Kari said, trying to sound just as shocked as every one else. Only two people in the whole world know who really wrote the letter, and Kari was one of them. "What's it say?"  
  
"Read it," Tai said, handing her the letter.  
  
'Davis, hey sunshine, miricle of mine! Saying this is something I have to do, I love you! Love, C. C.' "Cute," Kari said, handing Davis his letter. "Do you know who C.C. is?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't pay that much attention to peoples initials."  
  
*********  
  
The house was big; big enough to house nine people in different rooms and still fit a few more people. The nine Digidestined that could move out of their parents' house or apartment decided to put their money together and buy one big place. Cody helped buy it because in one more year, he could move in.  
  
Everyone chose his or her own room. Davis chose the attic, for no apparent reason, except that it was the attic. Kari picked the room at the end of the hall. Ken and Yolei, though they are getting married in a month, have different rooms right across the hall from each other. Everyone else chose rooms randomly all over the hall, except Tai and Sora, they decided to sleep in the same room since they got married. Joe and Mimi didn't want to live in the same house as everyone else, so Mimi still lives in Manhattan, and Joe lives somewhere in Kyoto.  
  
They visit from time to time. Jun visits Davis and Matt, well, more times than not it's Matt. But today, Davis requested his sister to come over.  
  
"What do you think?" Davis asked as she handed the letter back in his room.  
  
Jun shrugged, "Probably some freshmen with a simple crush, I thought you liked Kari."  
  
"More than ever, but it feels weird to have someone send me a letter like this. It's like this person has to be close to me or something."  
  
"Maybe an old girlfriend wants to hook up with you again. I'd see why, for my brother, you're pretty cute," Jun smiled.  
  
Her smile faded with his next words, "Never had one. Too busy daydreaming about Kari."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she yelled. "You are totally on crack, a senior in college, and you've never had a girlfriend."  
  
In the hall below them, Matt whispered, "I think Davis is in serious trouble."  
  
Yolei listened some more to Jun's muffled rants, "Nah."  
  
"Listen, Jun, I don't want to have some girl hang all over me that I don't like. Matt's downstairs," Davis said heatedly when Jun paused to take a breath, "and maybe the same goes for him."  
  
She sighed and walked to the trapdoor, "You just don't get it, Dai," She said, using his nickname to sweet talk him, flashing on her left hand a beautiful ring, "you just don't."  
  
**********  
  
'So, my sister is engaged, she's right about something, and I'm getting love letters. My life sucks.'  
  
It was three days later. A second letter arived that morning. Davis was searching through the letters for clues to who this anonymus lover might be, but his mind was everywhere but with him. Veemon was vegging out on a beanbag chair in front of the TV in Davis's "room".  
  
'Well, the letters would be cool if I didn't love somebody already...'  
  
"Davish, the fridge is empty," Veemon said suddenly, not only bringing Davis back to reality, but making him jump sky-high.  
  
"You ate it all, maybe there is something *small* in the fridge downstairs," Davis said, warning Veemon with his glare rather than his gab.  
  
"'Kay."  
  
After a few minutes, Veemon came back with something small as Davis advised, a piece of cake, and one for his parner, just in case.  
  
Davis ignored the cake and continued to study the poems, then, "Forget it!" He folded the letter in his hands into a paper airplane and threw it. The other one he laid on the closest table in reach, laid back onto his bed, covered his face with a pillow, and screamed.  
  
The airplane landed right in front of Veemon, and since Davis got the mail this morning, no one really knew that Davis got another letter. The blue Digimon unfolded the plane and read.  
  
'Dai, You now who I am, you've gotten me out of more than one jam. I used your nickname, please say that you know this fair dame. Love, C.C.'  
  
**********************************  
  
K everyone, this concludes chapter one.  
  
Sorry, Ben Myatt, I'll have those pics to you by July 23rd! I mean it this time.  
  
^^'  
  
GG 


	2. Chapter 2

Love, C. C.  
  
Chapter two ********  
  
"...Plato's alligory of the cave. Plato suggests that a group of people once lived in shadows and caves. One day... Motomiya, I suggest you pay attention, this could show up at semester finals. As I was saying, one day a man..." said Mrs. Yakoma. A few girls behind Davis giggled.  
  
Davis shook his head, trying to the thought of the letters out of his mind. It didn't work. The letters and Kari was all he could think about all day. He suddenly had an idea; he turned around and looked at the girls' backpacks secretly. Melonie, Hazel, Iris, neither of their names began with a "c." He shook his head again, 'Stupid idea; they laugh at everything and everyone.'  
  
"...When he came back, he told his story, and since the people always lived in shadows, they didn't believe him..." Mrs. Yakoma's voice trailed off to Davis again.  
  
'Who could it be? Who is it writing me the letters? Wh...'  
  
"Motomiya?" Mrs. Yakoma stared at Davis questioningly.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
She shook her head disapprovingly, "I would like to speak with you after class, but first, why did nobody believe this man when he told his story?"  
  
He'd sort of just heard this, "Because no one else seen it?"  
  
"So you were listening," she gave him a faint smile. She glanced at her watch, "Okay, you all have five minutes. I want you all out of here when the bell rings, so pack up. Except for you, Motomiya, I still want to talk."  
  
Everyone gathered their things, whispering quietly to their friends beside, in front, or behind them. Davis quickly looked at his planner, nothing planned, and put it in his bag.  
  
A loud bell sang out, and everyone ran out. Davis walked slowly, and kind of fearfully, toward Mrs. Yakoma.  
  
"Davis, you seem troubled, normally you pay attention full on. What, may I ask, is troubling you?" she asked gently, not at all like her normal strict and shrill teaching voice.  
  
"Well, it's sort of personal, and kind of stupid, but I have been getting anonymus letters, love letters. They're not completely anonymus, but I still can't figure out who's sending them. And on top of that, I've had a crush on a girl since, like, third grade, and, well, I can't figure out how she's taking it, since she's one of my best friends, and she's put up a wall or something to her emotions." he spilled, blushing.  
  
"Well, that is something. Stressful, too," Mrs. Yakoma took a deep breath, "However, it should not cause you to go downhill in you're school work. You've been doing exceptionally well up until this last week. Is it since then that you've been getting these 'letters?'"  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Well, you'd better go, and hurry up on figuring this out, you don't want to end up on Christmas break with a low grade."  
  
Christmas was months and weeks away, but she was right, a big fumble in his grades now could create a lower grade at semester.  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Yakoma," Davis said, turning towards the door and exiting.  
  
Once in the hall, he whispered to himself, "Don't worry, I'm used to low grades."  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, Kari, why does this poem seem familiar?" said Gatomon. She was looking trough Kari's notebooks.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one that says,"Hey sunshine, miricle of mine, saying this is something I have to do, I love you." Gatomon said skeptically.  
  
Kari's eyes widened real quick, but Gatomon didn't notice since Kari's back was turned to her, "I copied it from Davis's letter, I thought it sounded sweet."  
  
'Yeah, right,' Gatomon thought as she read the latest poem in Davis's letter underneath that one, "So you also wrote down, 'Roses are red, my hair is brown, I love you anyways, even if you are a clown?'"  
  
Kari blushed, her back still turned, "Yeah, because it's true about my hair and it's also sweet, and who said you could look at my notebooks?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, I didn't," Kari huffed.  
  
Gatomon knew she was annoying Kari, but there was something strange about this. She closed the notebook and asked, "What are you going to write to him next?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"C'mon, Kari, it's obvious why these poems are in here," Gatomon pressed.  
  
"Are you saying you think I wrote those letters? I can asure you I didn't," Kari blushed even more but tried to control it, she felt Gatomon walking across the bed to her.  
  
'Okay,' Gatomon thought disbelievingly as she curled up on Kari's lap.  
  
********  
  
Kari sat on the couch downstairs. Nothing was on television, and her soda was almost empty. 'I should've known, nothing is ever on after ten.'  
  
"Hey," A voice said, startling Kari."  
  
"Oh, hey, Davis."  
  
He sat down next to her, "Veemon won't give up my remote until I promise to get him this crazy machine on an infomercial," he explained.  
  
Kari giggled, "I guess you aren't getting you're remote back any time soon."  
  
"Probably not," Davis laughed, "He'll realize within the next month or so that getting something that costs over a hundred dollars means not as much food will make its way to his fridge."  
  
"I thought that was your fridge?" Kari said.  
  
"Was, but Veemon clears it out before I even get a chance to open it."  
  
They laughed.  
  
The television still had nothing on bat a sappy old romance movie that Kari wasn't in the mood for, not to mention Davis. He was sick of almost everything to do with love. Almost.  
  
"I'm gonna go on up to bed, see you tomorrow, Dai," Kari said as she got up.  
  
"'Night," Davis said as he flipped through the channels, knowing nothing was on.  
  
'And Davis,' Kari thought, 'nevermind.'  
  
********  
  
Yeah, I'll admit STUPID. Yet I'm trying to help you all out. Not telling how, though sorry.  
  
Speaking of sorry, I couldn't post the pics, Ben, because of stupid Technical Difficulties on behalf of AOL, Thank God I got away from that nightmare. Anywho, Why am I saying this. Ben may NEVER read this, But all three of my fans just may. At least I know two of them will.  
  
And on a last note, Shout out to AnimegirlH Please flatter me with your narrorater speech, I likes it, and, uh, Helen is a great name, so be Proud. I'm proud o my awkward name, and of my obsessions of Monkeys and Sun-dried Banana Chips.  
  
Luvz ya all, GG 


	3. Chapter 3

Love CC

Chapter 3

Gato Goddess

Davis could quite possibly be late to his own funeral. He was trying all his might not to be late to his sister's wedding to the object of her obsession, but the newest letter from his obsessor had sent him into a stupor. Veemon was having a little too much fun beating his master back into reality.

"Davish, c'mon, you're gonna be late..."

But Davis wasn't listening, he just kept mumbling almost incoherently the contents of the letter, "Keeping on the subject of weddings, are you sure you're, ready because, I'm going to be there...Keeping..."

He suddenly looked up. It hit him at last...

...And he was so not ready.

"I just know Davis is going to be late to his own funeral," Tai said. "Matt, we have to leave in, like, five seconds, and Jun sure as hell's gonna want him there."

"Davis are you ready yet!"

Suddenly the trapdoor flew open and Davis tripped down the stairs, dropping his letter as he fell.

Ken rushed to his aide," Whoa, you okay?"

"Jesus, Davis, you can't go like that," said Matt. "Where the hell are you going?"

Davis was breathing heavily. "Anywhere... but... the wedding," He gasped and rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

Tai walked over to the fallen piece of paper, scimmed through it, and looked up to the digimon at the top of the latter, "What happened?"

"Well, he got up, started to get dressed and saw the letter, and then I lost him for a while, then he sat up and looked dizzy and said 'Kari,' and then he freaked and we're here..."

"Shi... Matt we gotta go, we'll worry about Davis later, we all know how impatient Jun is."

Jun thought nothing could ruin today. Her dress was perfect, her hair, her cake, her groom, everything was perfect.

Davis' absence was NOT perfect. She fought many battles with her brother, but she loved him all the more. She made him a groomsman, it's not as if it wouldn't be noticeable that he's not there...

SO WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?

She paced nervously back and forth around the room, then looked over at Yolei, "Are you sure they don't know where he is?"

The purple haired girl thought for a moment, "Well, we weren't going to tell you this, but Davis isn't coming to the wedding."

"WHAT?" Jun screeched.

"Well, Ken said that Davis just got a letter from his secret admirer and he figured it out and he just...sorta... said 'I'm not going to the wedding' and ran away."

Kari let out a gasp and said, "Can I be excused?"

Jun stood there in disbelief over Yolei's words and nodded, "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Kari quietly slipped out of the room just as Jun asked, "Who is it?"

Yolei giggled, "Kari."

Kari slipped into the first unlocked stall in the bathroom and started to cry. Last she checked, Davis still when gaw-gaw over her. Last she checked, he still looked at her with lovestruck eyes. Last she checked...

She wiped her eyes and whispered aloud, "Why am I crying in a church bathroom at a friend's wedding over a guy I should've done something sooner to get my grasps on. Mom was right, I should've just done something simple-reckless, like kiss him spontaneously instead of complicated-stupid-little-girl-with-a-crush-reckless like poetry. 'No Mom, this will work, I know it...'"

She started rambling on about how stupid she was.

The bathroom door opened and someone kicked her stalls door open.

"I know you're not gonna just let this go," said Yoeli.

Kari looked up, "Whadduya mean?"

"I mean Davis."

"What is there, you heard Ken say he hates me, an..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ken never said he hates you. If you know Davis he doesn't hate you, I don't think he hates anyone, now it's things you have to worry about him hating, like 'Malomyotismon', that thing brought out hate in him, but you, if anyhing, he loves," Yoeli said. She helped Kari up off the toilet and turned her towards the door, "You get your ass out there and go get em tiger!"

Kari thought real hard about where she'd find Davis, and in all his history, it had to be the field.

Sorry it took so long to update, I hope you're not all mad at me looks around and sees everyone glaring at her, cowers in a corner

I said sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

Love CC

Chapter Four

Gato Goddess

There was something calming and comforting about the field, Davis always felt it. It certainly was the only place he could go to clear his head. Now, if he wanted a place where he could hide as well as clear his head, he was screwed.

Davis looked about him. He sat with him arms propped up on his knees at the edge of the field, partially watching the children play soccer and partially off in a daze. He couldn't believe it was Kari after all this wondering and searching for a mysterious C. C. ( which, as it turns out, is now a mysterious K. K.). He then wondered if this was some sick joke she or T. K. or some other asshole had set up to bag on him. He wanted to cry, but he felt that that was a childish or girly thing to do, so he just buried his head in his arms and tried to think the happiest thoughts he could.

'Soccer, Veemon, the A on that philosophy test, Jun not screaming at me, beating Malomyotismon, Kar...' He stopped dead mid-thought. A few tears streaked down his face.

WHACK!

A soccerball had just connected with the back of his head. He promised himself he wouldn't get mad because it was probably an accident from one of the little kids. He lifted his head up, quickly wiped away the tears, and turned around.

Behind him was a strangely beautiful, barefoot bridesmaid in a pink dress holding a muddy soccerball.

Davis tripped to his feet. They stared at one another for the longest time. Kari's smile began to fade. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Davis opened his mouth, "Umm...I...I liked your poems...an..."

"But you don't like me? Is that it? You lead me on forever and the moment I show interest you quit?"She yelled.

"No, Jesus, Kari, that's not it. I actually, really, truely loved you all this time..."

"There, you said it, love_d_." Kari said, putting and emphasis on the d.

"Will you just listen to me for more than, like, five seconds?" Davis shouted."I LOVE you with every breath in my body and fiber of my being and if anything, you've led _me_ on. You've never given me any sign that you were interested. All I saw was you hanging out with T.K., you laughing at me every second of the day, and you staring at me blankly. What the hell was I supposed to get out of that? How was I supposed to just know it was you. Maybe if you'd have given me a signal sometime before I'd've figured it all out. I ran away because I was scared. Scared and confused. Dammit, Kari, How am I supposed to know if it's even real?"

Kari was choking on her own tears. She stepped towards him and whispered, "Here's how," and planted a kiss on his lips before running off.

Jun turned to her father as he was walking her down the aisle to the familiar wedding march," Are you sure it's barely noticabe that both Davis and Kari are missing."

"What're you saying? Davis is at the back of the church, he waved when we walked out. I didn't see Kari, but the set up is perfect dear..."

Jun let out a sigh, Davis looked a mess, and Kari missing was not a good sign. "Oh dear," She whispered. As soon as she was next to Matt, she turned to him and said, "Kari's missing."

"I know, Tai's freaking out."

"I'll talk to Davis at the reception, me, nobody else."

"OK."

Kari slowly climbed up the ladder up to Davis' room and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She knew that the digimon were still home, but she didn't care whether or not they saw her. As she peeked her head into his room, she noticed Veemon sitting on Davis's bed going through the notes.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Veemon jumped before answering,"Shure, just don't tell Davish that I'm doing thish."

"No problem there," Kari replied brushing a few tears from her face and trying to smile. Okay, so she cared just a little what the digimon thought.

Veemon saw this and said."Kari, are you okay? And have you seen Davish, becaush I don't think he'sh okay."

Kari started crying again as she told him what had just happened at the park. Just as soon as she finished, Gatomon clambered up the ladder.

"I knew it was you. Why didn't you just tell him straight out?" She said, leaping up into Kari's lap.

Kari took a deep breath, "You know, I should have. Mom told me that when I told her of my 'genius plan'. And I figure now I must either move back home or somewhere else because now Davis hates me..."

Kari started crying real hard.

Gatomon hit her with her tail, "Well if it helps any, Davis can't hate you, because he, in fact, only has eyes for you. He's never even so much as looked at another girl."

"What d'you mean?" Kari asked, looking up.

"I mean, if you did indeed kiss him, that was his first kiss."

"There's a shopping cart in the revine/the foam on the creek is like pop and ice cream/there's a field full of tires that is always on fire/ to light my way home."

"Davis," said a very distressed looking Jun Ishida. "You wouldn't happen to know where Kari is would you? Or maybe why you weren't in your spot for the wedding?"

Davis just stared at his drink, not bothering to look at her.

"How about you just start with what happened today when you ran out on Tai and Matt, and Kari ran out on me and Yoeli?"

Davis drew in a very deep breath and looked up at her, "Well," He swollowed hard,"I freaked out because, I...I actually don't know why I freaked, but I do know I went to the field to clear my head and figure out what I'm supposed to do, then Kari shows up and well, let's just say she hates me."

"Why, if she sent you a letter saying she loves you, especially in poetry, she loves you. You are being very stupid right now. So where is Kari?"

"I don't know, she ran off."Davis said blushing.

Jun caught this and in her sweetest blackmail voice, she said, " What exactly happened at the park?"

The song stopped, and the Dj did some spinning of his own creation.

Davis grew an even darker red, and in a low voice said, "She kissed me."

Jun let out one of those gossipy girlfriend screams. "Ha, I knew it! See, she loves you, you are obsessed with her, you belong together. So go find her and..."

She stopped short, because just at that moment, when she was glancing around the room, she saw Kari talking to the DJ. Davis followed her gaze and just stared.

Kari walked towards the table at which the two were sitting.

"Okay everybody, we have a request for a Mr. Davis Motomiya From a Ms. Kari Kamiya. Davis don't pass this one up."

"I would've given you all of my heart/ but there's someone whose torn it apart/ and he's taken just all that I have but if you wanna try to love again/"

Kari reached the table and just had to look at Davis. He immediately stood up and took her hand. They walked out onto the dance floor.

"I don't really know how to da..."

"Just follow my lead."

And with just those words they danced.

Two hours later, everyone was of course partied out. Jun waved as her limo pulled away from the reception. She smiled as she saw Davis and Kari snuggled together waving her on. She felt partially respondsable for this, because if she hadn't talked to Dai, her little brother may have run away again from Kari.

Outside, Kari whispered to Davis, "I meant what I said in all those poems."

"I don't doubt it."

"But you did, for a while there."

"No, I only... Okay, I did..just a little. Never again though." Davis blushed, and bent down to kiss her, something they've been doing all day.

"I love you."

"I love you two," And with that, they turned for home.

PrincessStephanie-Davis didn't mean/know he made her cry, he was VERY confused, ConfusionScared you don't know what in the hell you are doing/going to do next... but yush you got it, CC is KK ' I was hoping someone would catch that sooner... and state it...I knew alot of you thought it was Kari

sorry about the paragraph spacing last chapter., and "fgmofhofnkmfp" is singing, as in the songs on the radio, or the wedding singer, yeah...which means I don't own "Light up my Room", that would be Steven Page and Ed Robertson and Tyler Stewart, and Jim Creeggan and Kevin Hearn, or in other words, the Barenaked Ladies. and "The first cut is the Deepest" belongs to Sheryl Crowe

Luv, GG


End file.
